


Stranded

by Pearakeet_Artist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearakeet_Artist/pseuds/Pearakeet_Artist
Summary: Lovino has another fight with Antonio and takes off.  His plane burns up midsea.  How will his family and friends cope?





	Stranded

Lovi's P.O.V.:

"Dammit Fratello! Why are you so stupid.."

"Y-You don't mean that Lovi.. do you?"

"Don't call me by that stupid nickname either." I want to say nice things. I mean he's my brother after all, and I do love him it's just awkward... Talking to people is awkward. Girls all think I'm childish and guys think I'm a jerk, and I don't blame them. Well..then there's Antonio. He sees right through me but still, I can see how much it hurts when I push him away or spew insults. He's taken such good care of me..and all I've ever done is give him trouble. I sigh mentally. "Go back to that potato bastard and leave me alone.."

"Does someone need a hug?" He grins like an idiot with his arms wide open.

Yes. "No..go away you bastard."

Feli hugs me anyways and whispers hugs in a weird girly tone. I don't try to push him away but I don't hug him either. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me~"

"Nothing."

"Lovi~?"

"I said nothing!"

He jerks away, gripping onto my shoulders. "You're not leaving until you tell me.. Spain is worried.."

"If he was worried he'd stop going out with that albino bastard and blonde creep!!"

"Lovino he's asking them for help because he doesn't know how to help you! He's worried because you've been locking yourself inside your room day and night."

"I WOULDN'T BE THERE IF HE DIDN'T COME HOME REEKING OF FUCKING ALCOHOL AND WOMEN!" I shove my brother off of me. "Now leave me ALONE!" Storming off to my room I flip him off.

Believe it or not my brother followed me then called Ludwig telling him he wouldn't make it for dinner. Feli didn't specify why but he did mention my name. "Okay.. You don't have to. Okay, see you soon then. Ti amo.."

Wait what? I'm lost. Is he coming here? If Feli invited him over I'm going to flip shit. "Who was that?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Germany, and before you start.. He's bringing dinner over but he won't be staying long."

"Ass."

"Lovi why do you hate him so much?"

"..isn't it obvious..." I mutter.

"Jealous Fratello??"

"NO! He's a cold jerk and is turning you into an even bigger sissy. All you do is hide behind him.."

"That is not true!" His voice cracks.

"So then you're just playing him, right? Pretending to be weak so he can feel like a man. You've become so feminine.. I swear. One day you'll come home with plastic body parts."

"YOU STUPID JERK! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" He storms away from my door, his feet pounding on the floor. I pulled the bed covers over my head.

"Ugh..why did I say that." Tears stung my eyes but refused to leave their place.

About half an hour later the door opens and I hear the German greet, my brother. "Ja.. That's not true. Ich Liebe, Feli." I suppose my brother was crying as well so he made his voice as quiet as possible that or he just woke up. Either way, Ludwig got an earful of how much of a jerk I am. Not that he didn't know that in the first place. Just as I was about to fall asleep I hear a knock at my door. "Hey-" the German clears his throat. "-I'm coming in." He opens my door and just stands there. The light switch makes a click and everything goes bright.

"Unnnn Bastard.."

He sighs and closes the door behind him then sits on the edge of my bed looking at me. "You look like scheisse.."

"..thanks."

"Sorry.." He pauses. "You've got a lot of people worried..myself included."

"..Feli told you.."

"He tells me everything, that's how our relationship works."

"..so what are you going to do? Pull me downstairs and set up some kind of intervention?"

"They've suggested that.. but you're not the type for that." He smiles weakly.

"Because you know me so well?"

"I know you better than you think.. but that's not the point. Today's argument went a little too far, Feli and I didn't deserve that. He's just trying to be there like any brother would." Staring intensely at me he continues. "He wants to help you out of this rut but you keep pushing him further away. It feels like the closer he comes to a clear answer the further the relationship stretches. And Antonio has been to every psychiatrist, counsellor and doctor just to see if someone could take you and talk to you.. He's scared. really scared. He thinks he might lose you. He is lost right now and doesn't know where to go. He loves you Lovino."

"..Look, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor to tell me something's wrong. And if Antonio really does love me he can come and say it to my face instead of hiding behind that stupid smile and pretending everything is okay. He's pinning this shit on me when it's his fault I'm so distant in the first place. If I even smile at him he goes off into wonderland and won't shut up.."

"You do realize that's because you rarely smile, Ja?"

"..si..you bastard."

"Then why act so distant?"

"Doesn't my Fratello tell you everything." I huff, rubbing my stinging eyes.

"He's out all the time..?"

"..si.."

The German stands up and pulls me out of my bed, awkwardly carrying me out of the room. He shifted me into a more comfortable position, holding me tight to his chest as he started down the stairs. "Can't..breathe...bastard." He ignored me until we reached the bottom and set me on my feet. "Sorry. Let's go." 

I walked out into the living room to see my brother crying. My chest knotted up as I walked over to him and embracing him into my chest. "Sono spiacente che mio Fratello, smette di gridare. Odio vedere che gradisci quello. Particolarmente poiché sono la persona che ti ha incitato a gridare. Sono spiacente per tutto."

He clung to me like I had just died, pouring out his tears. I close my eyes and rub his back. "..ti amo Fratello..."

As I said that Spain and his buddies walked through the door. I looked up at the brunette, tears streaming down my cheek. I'm breaking apart.. these stupid feelings. All of a sudden my body froze up, clutching my brother to my body. "..b-bastard! Who's the ragazza?!" A bombshell blonde draped her arms around his shoulders. "Antonio what the hell!"

"L-Lovi.. Calm down.." Feli could feel my body shaking and gave me a worried look before frowning and turning to Antonio. "You three should leave. Now." He commanded, holding me tighter. My chest locked up, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Antonio lifted the girl's arms off of him and reached out to me. "Lovi please it's not what it looks like!"

"GET OUT!" My brother yells.

"Feliciano let me talk to-"

"Why won't you listen to me, just get out!!"

Francis folds his arms. "Feli, let him-"

"Stay out of this! All of you need to leave!!"

"Italy," Germany called from behind us. "I'll take care of this.. Go take your Bruder to his room."

"...I can't.. he won't move.." I couldn't. My body felt numb. Who is that girl? Why did she have her arms around him like that? He said it's not what it looks like.. Was there something between them? Is there something still there? "Y-You bastard!" I force myself away from Feli, the whole room feels like it's spinning. "Who is she!?"

"J-just some woman.. Lovi you d-" She grabs him by the ear. "Just some woman? You wouldn't bring some woman over to your house and.." She whispers in his ear. "Tell the boy the truth. I'm your lover, aren't I? Tell him.."

I take a step closer, pulling a switchblade from my brother and pointing it at them. "Get out. And when you come back don't bother looking for me. I'll be gone. Everything will be gone."

"Lovi please.." The taller brunette pleads.

"GO!" My eyes water.

The female smirks deviously pulling him back outside. "Come on baby.. We're not wanted here." I dropped the knife as Gil and Francis look at each other and leave, pulling the door closed behind them. "Oh god.." My hand raised to my mouth. Everything hurt. My eyes, my head, my chest.. I let out a sharp cry and the two came to either side of me and sat me on the couch. I don't remember much after that. 

I woke up to the smell of eggs and sausage. Feli was brushing my hair with his fingers as I lay in his lap. "Morning fratello.." His voice was anything but cheerful.

"Morning." I croaked back. My head still hurt so I decided to stay lying down. "..did you sleep last night?"

"Si, a little bit.. I'm sorry about Antonio.."

"..it's not your fault you idiot." I yawn.

"Germany packed bags for you.. He just took everything in your room and anything he thought was yours and threw it in a suitcase. You said you'd leave and it gave him an idea.."

"Because he's the one with the brains.." I joke. "So what's his big idea?"

"Well.. He-ah we thought it'd be best if you got away from here so we're taking you to Germany's place after breakfast."

"What?"

"...I know you don't like him but we thought you could use a break.."

"No."

"Lovi please."

"A break from him would have to be a place that isn't fucking obvious.."

"Well we haven't asked anyone and it's kind of sudden.."

"What about that North American kid.. The one that's not super obnoxious."

"...who?"

"The one who's not Alfred."

"Who?"

I groan. "You're hopeless!"

"Feli, Lovi breakfast is ready!" Ludwig shouts. The two of us shoot up and race each other to the kitchen trying to squeeze past the other. "I won!" I shout

"Nu-uh, I did."

"Idiot! I did!"

Ludwig hits both of us on the head. "I did, now shut up and eat!" We groan rubbing our heads with one hand and shovelling food into our mouths with the other.

"He doesn't want to go."

"Huh?" The blonde looks up, obviously spaced out.

"He doesn't want to come back with us."

Germany blinks a couple times before letting out a confused, oh. "You can't stay here, besides no one else usually takes a country in out of the blue."

I clear my throat. "That's not what I said Feli, I said his place is too obvious. I won't be able to stay there without him bothering you.."

"Let him bother us.. We want to make sure you're okay." Ludwig looks at Feliciano sweetly. "And I think you need your family more right now then some stranger."

"Thanks for deciding everything for me... NOT! Let me decide what's best for me. Take my stuff, I'll go somewhere else. Bastards.."

"Lovi-"

"Let him.."

We finish our breakfast quietly and I wash the dishes saying goodbye as they head back home. That was the most disgusting thing ever. I'm never being like that again.. no. Nope. That was awkward. And that face he made.. I gagged. Never. I scouted the house for any belongings but saw nothing. "You even took my sheets.. you bastard." I leave my key on the table and head out the door. Okay..this is it. I'll leave.. he'll never see me again... How do I get to North America again..? Uhhh.. that way.

After about three hours I realize I've been walking in circles and that my destination is across the sea. "Shit! Idiot.."

I head back to Spain's house then try to figure my way into the city. I should have paid attention to him when he said where everything was.. Ugh.... I asked half a dozen people where the airport was and only got "I don't speak Italian." This is USELESS!! I'll have to figure it out on my own.. Once the signs showed the aeroplane symbol I knew I was headed in the right direction. 

I took out my cell phone and dialled the Canadian's number. "Hello, this is Matthew. I'm not near the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye."

"Shit.. uh, hey this is Lovino.. S-South Italy.. Y'know.... uh, anyway.. I need a place to stay and I don't know how long.. Don't say no, I ugh.. text me @1-112-318-4761.. bye." I hung up and placed my ID on the counter. "One-way ticket to.. Canada."

"Which flight?"

"The one that's leaving soon."

"Alright.." The woman said, handing back my ID. He should be waiting down the hall to my left, have a nice flight."

"Sure," I grunt as I walk away heading down to the agent. Why do we need agents? It's not like just anyone could kill us. Whatever. I'm getting out of here so I don't care. The man meets me halfway there and walks me down the hall. "What seems to be the hurry?"

"I have business."

"Business?"

"It's on a need to know basis." He nods and continues leading me down the mix of halls and stairs. When we were in the boarding area he stood guard a good twenty feet away. Matthew phones me back. "Hey, I know you said to text you but I thought this would be faster."

"No, it's fine. "

"I just got word from my agent as well that you've already gotten your ticket."

"Yeah.."

"I can't imagine why you'd need to hide all the way over here, but you're welcome anytime."

"..yeah..thanks.."

"Well, I know you'll be boarding soon so I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye.." I hang up.

Can I really go through with this? What if she was just an actress? Maybe he has a proper explanation. It's not too late.. I can still- "Mr Vargas.. you may now proceed to board the plane." My agent calls for me. I walk in front of him and he sorts out my ticket information. 

Once in first class I walk to the back in the middle row as instructed, I sat down feeling uneasy. My agent sits beside me, looking as casual as ever. I sigh and look the other way. It was so quiet, it was like everyone was dead. In fact, the plane itself seemed so quiet. I sigh, it's just my nerves. A faint cry of an infant alerts me making my agent jump out of his seat. He looks around, notices nothing out of the ordinary and sits back down. I chuckle. Humans are so funny.

The plane rattles and shakes but we all remained calm. This area was known for rough turbulence, and we were forewarned before. However, everyone was awake and all I wanted to do was sleep. "..unnn..fuck. People are stupid.."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah.. I can't sleep."

"You are nervous."

"...you've been able to tell?" I cringe muttering a slew of swears.

"This isn't a meeting is it." He stated rather than ask. I sighed, looking the other way.

"We'll be staying here for a while, Antonio must be restrained from me at all costs. I don't know how well I'll react if he 'just happens' to find me." He says nothing and nods. 

We go through more turbulence, throwing me out of sleep before an explosion erupts the first engine and then the other. Alarms yell at us from all sides. My agent grabs my arm and tells everyone to go into the bottom floor when they don't respond he draws his handgun telling them that he's a federal agent and that they need to leave. My head starts spinning."..I... I didn't mean it like this! I'm sorry.." I start shaking until I collapse from the planes violent turbulence. "Ti amo Antonio..you bastard." This was it, I was sure of it. If only I got one last chance to say goodbye. My waist grew tight and I was jerked out of the plane. I hate to admit I let out an embarrassing shriek but before I knew it I stopped falling. I look up to see my agent and myself tied up. I'm assuming it was a helicopter because the only direction we were moving was up. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD! !" He didn't respond, he seemed limp. "Hey.. you didn't die..did you? Can I have your car then? The one that looks like the Batmobile."

Once raised into the copter and the door was shut all he did was laugh. It infuriated me, making it harder not to throw a punch at him. At first, I wanted to ask him why he was so limp, but something else crossed my mind. "When...when did you.? HOW?!"

"Ask questions later, we need to get you to safety."

"No! What the fuck just happened!?"

"Just sit and buckle up." I frowned but got off the floor and onto one of the seats doing as I was told.

Feli's P.O.V.:

I woke up still nestled on the blonde's chest. I raise my head looking down at him. "..where would I be without you..."

He smirks, eyes flick open. "Lost." His voice was hoarse.

"You were awake?"

"Ja.. I didn't want to wake you since you hadn't slept well at Lovino's."

"You didn't have to.." I kiss his cheek and cuddle into him again. "You're so warm."

My cell rings and I reach over, pick it up. "Helloo~"

"H-Hi.. T..This is Feliciano..yes?"

"Si~ Wassa matter~?"

"It's Lovino." My heart stopped. "His flight was supposed to touch down three hours ago and I haven't heard from him since he boarded." I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I heard from my agent that there was a bomb on his flight... They haven't found his body, and there are no survivors." Maybe he said someone else, something else.

Oh god.. No.. I.. I knew I should have forced him to stay with us. "Thanks.. I'll pass on the news..." I hung up and cried. It hurt. It hurt so much.. Nothing felt real. Germany wrapped his arms around my waist, his head rested on my shoulder. My throat hurt but I didn't care; my brother was gone and I wouldn't be able to see him again.

Germany sat there with me until I stopped screaming. "...Feli..meine Liebe.. What happened?" He said in barely a whisper.

"...M..Mathew called. Lovino.. didn't make it to his place.." I take a breath. "..there was..was a bomb.." It was silent other than my heavy breathing. Neither of us knew what to say. I held onto his arms, nuzzling into his cheek. It was damp. You cried..for me. I know how much he gets on your nerves.. Ludwig pulled me back onto the bed, drawing the blankets over us. He hummed softly, playing with my hair. Though it seemed as if he wasn't there; his touch barely reaching me, the sound of his voice fading away. Everything was going numb, my eyes flutter before closing.

I later woke up to Ludwig shaking me violently, cold water running over my body. I cough and wheeze, trying to grasp onto reality. "SHISSE! Italy!!" I grab onto his arms tightly, and he pulls me out of the tub. He sighs heavily, lazily embracing me. "Ich Liebe Dich.."

"..T..ti amo.." I breathe out just before he kisses me. I swing my arms around his neck as he slowly stands up. He pulls away to plant a kiss on my nose and brings me back to our room. "Pick out something, I'll bring towels."

"Si~"

"And don't scare me like that.."

"..si.." I smile watching him leave and strip out of the wet clothes, open the window and hang them on the windowsill. I walk back over to my dresser pick out something nice and carefully lay it on the bed.

Germany comes back with a towel wrapped around his waist and carrying two more. Without hesitation, the blonde wraps a towel around me and throws one on my head before getting himself ready. Still faced the other way he clears his throat. "I've invited Francis, Antonio, Roderich, Elizabeta und Meine Bruder over. They'll be here in about half an hour.."

"Okay."

"We need to..inform them.. We'll probably have a world meeting sometime this week."

I sigh, pulling up my pants. "..okay."

"I'm sorry.." He picks up my shirt and helps me put it on. "..I'll go make dinner.."

I tug his hand making him turn back to face me. "I don't want to be alone..so can you just stay here for a little while."

"Ja.." He sits on the bed pulling me onto his lap and cuddling me into his chest. I bring my legs up onto the bed and drape my arms around his shoulders. "Graci.." Ludwig remains quiet with a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I let a sigh pass through my lips. After he had kissed my head, I found myself laying in bed until the doorbell rang. I knew Germany was making all of us dinner so I got up to answer the door. "Ciao-" I stare at Spain for a moment, he looked worse than I did. I didn't have the heart or stomach to tell him if he was this choked up about Lovi leaving.. I hug him and let him pass into the living room as I greet France and Prussia. I sat on the couch in complete silence, my nerves wracking up. France clears his throat. "..Ludwig sounded a little distressed when he made the call, did something happen?"

My heart stops but Germany steps into the room just in time. "Oh, hallo. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour an-" Prussia jumps off the couch and clings to his younger brother. "Wese are you alright!?? Is this a breakup?! Is there a baby!?"

The blonde sighs pushing his brother off him. "Nein, it's.. Official-" he pauses taking a breath. "-business."

"...not another war.. please Wesse.."

"Nein.." He sighs looking at me before continuing. "I've invited some other countries.. We will tell you when they arrive."

Prussia raises an eyebrow, more worried than before. Ludwig turns back and continues cooking.

Fashionably late as always, Austria knocks on the door and I open it to let him and Hungary, who I'm guessing rode with him today, into the house greeting them. Ludwig yells for us to come to the table and the dead silence begins. Everyone eats, trying their hardest not to let their forks scrape against the plates but even that would be better than this deafening silence. No one made eye contact or even moved after they had finished eating. My head was thrashing about and racing with the thoughts of how to go about telling everyone and what their reactions would be. We have all lost someone..we know that death is natural but when it's so sudden.. My cheeks heat up, my chest tightens as my heart rate picks up. My eyes burn feeling everyone else's on me. Germany clears his throat, devising their attention and breaking the silence. "..you all have questions no doubt and are wondering why I called you all over so suddenly. Earlier today-" He choked but covered up his tears by coughing. "-Antonio and Lovino had a fight which leads to Lovino leaving the house. He didn't tell anyone where he was going.. Later on we got a call from Matthew saying Lovino was supposed to be visiting his place." Taking another breath he bared through it. "Lovino boarded but the flight had thought to be delayed since he hadn't shown up and was supposed to land anytime soon. After waiting three hours at the airport Mathew checked in with his agent.. and.. it was confirmed that there was a bomb-" that's when I lost it. I started crying quietly. "-on the plane. There were no survivors.. They checked all the bodies but none of them was his.." I couldn't hold it in anymore, watching everyone's face distort in horror and an overwhelming sadness. I cried until everything ached. Germany had managed to make his way to me and cradle me in his arms but it still hurts. When Antonio broke down I felt my heart grow extremely heavy then everything went numb again.

 

"No.. I can't believe this. I'm dreaming, yeah? This is just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up." Antonio shakes his head. Not even bothering wiping the tears from his face. "Except I'm not.." 

It didn't feel right. Nothing did. I got up. Shaking hands finding their way to Antonio's shoulders. No words came to me. Toni brought his hand to mine and rubs his thumb against the back of my hand.

Rodrich whispers something to Elizabeta and she excuses herself. Moments later the front door opens. Rodrich excuses himself then. Big brother Francis and Gilbert sit slumped into their chairs. Usually, they have some kind of joke, something. The silence is killing me.

"Toni, you are welcome to stay the night. I've asked Rodri and Liz to bring in extra mattresses.. I think.. tonight no one should be on their own." Luddy pauses. I can't be sure if he's trying to sense the mood or he's having trouble with the silence too. "Bruder.. Francis- stay." Is all he managed before he walked off. I trembled hearing him sobbing in another room. Gilbert nearly fell out of his chair as he went to Luddy. Francis excused himself. He probably went to find Rodri.

In a blink, Toni was leaning against the table. His smile was unstable. If he wasn't holding onto my arm, I would've stumbled back. He wipes the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed that I'm crying. "I know. This is pretty fucked up.." Toni wraps his arms around me. There's something distant to his words. Rodrich calls that the beds are ready and Toni musses my hair before leaving me to myself.

I reeled back into a dinning chair. Having a moment to myself I let it all go. I cried, it hurt. It all hurt so much. My brother.. my big brother. We fought so much, but that's just how much we cared. I'd give anything just fight with him again. Hold him. Tease Germany with him. Paint.. I want him back. I would never have gotten to where I am without him.. especially after grampa Rome died. I need him. I still need him. Why did that bastard have to go and get himself killed? "Not again.. I don't want to be alone again. Please don't leave me fratello.."

I jumped, shocked by a hand brushing tears off my cheek. Francis smiled. Somehow, he looked so charming. Despite his puffy, red eyes. Despite his hair in a mess. I roped my arms around his neck. He held me firmly to his chest. As much as my thoughts were racing, they kept bringing back to one thing. Francis' cologne. It wasn't overbearing, but it was.. sweet. "Come.. You should get some rest.." Slowly, he pulled himself from me, and me from the kitchen.

Elizabeta beckons me to her, and she wraps me up in a motherly embrace. She's always been there for me. Always had something to brighten the mood. Hungary sat me on the edge of the mattress. "Hold out your hand."  
"Liz.. he's not a baby. And chocolate isn't good to eat at night." Rodrich frowns as he chides his wife. She shushes him, smiling to me. I hold out my hand in anticipation. Miss Elizabeta always makes homemade sweets when things get tough. Like, a lot. She puts two wrapped candies in my palm. The Italian coloured foil crinkles as I toy open the package. Taking a bite into the creamy, dark chocolate and soft, chewy fudge, I begin to melt.

The moment is ill lasted when Toni's broken laughter takes me from my thoughts. Luddy.. "..E.. Liz-" I look to her, worried since Ludwig hasn't come back. She nods placing a hand on Rodri. The Austrian excuses himself and leaves. She smiled sadly. Smiling. They were all smiling. How? Why? And Toni! I began to scare myself with how angry I am. But I couldn't control it. I ball my hands into fists. This anger rocked me to my core. Without thinking I swarm towards Antonio. In one fluid moment, I punched him and was thrown back. No, pulled. "It's your fault!" I screamed, struggling against someone's hold. "It's your damn fault! You chased him away! You never really loved him. You never chose him! He'd wait.. always. He loved you. My only family is gone! Gone! Because of you!"

In just another moment, locking eyes with Toni, my stomach and knees feel weak. His smile hallowed so much that he might as well have been crying. I was still upset. But what I did. What I said. It sunk in both of us. The red bruise was the only colour left on his face. 

I pulled free from the loose hands around my shoulders. I pulled free and headed for my bedroom. Moments later, I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Toni probably had something to say to me too. I didn't want to hear it. Not now. The door opened and creaked closed. "Antonio.. leave me alone." 

"Liebe.." My heart jumped hearing Luddy's voice. "Amoré." I held my hand out for him. He kissed my hand. Slowly he moved onto the bed. Knees holding my hips, forehead resting against mine. Luddy massaged my jaw with his thumb. His usual icy blue eyes warmed to a tropical heat. I lean in, kissing him softly. He kissed me back. Then kissed my cheek. Nose. Forehead. Those blue, blue eyes searched. As if they were scanning my face. Tracing every curve, bump, and line. Memorizing. They trailed up and down my torso until they found my lips. I smiled into the kiss, my hands finally finding his body. With a fistful of his shirt, I pull him closer. Luddy grunts. "I'll always be here if nothing else you can depend on that. I've committed my heart, and body to you. You are my everything, Feli.. I never want to lose you."

I hum falling back to the bed. Tugging at his shirt, he leans in. Another kiss to the forehead. My eyes well up like his words just hit me. I brush my hand against his cheek. I could never live without him. Dry sobs fill the room. Luddy shifts to lie beside me and cradles me to his chest. The night is an endless torment that terrorises all of us. A fear. A nightmare comes to life. 

 

My country has been in chaos. There have been isolated attacks ever since. Germany started a refugee and disaster campaign to help us out. The rest of the European Union helps out here and there. Some of the biggest donations coming from the UK and France. 

How long has it been since Lovi- Weeks? Months? Time has gotten a little funny. Day and night blend together. I can barely get out of bed. Not that it was any easier before. When I do get out of my room, I try to avoid everyone. I hate this isolation but I can't look at them. They all look at me like I'm going to break at any moment. They're afraid to say anything in case I just snap. I don't want to be left out. It's not like I can't hear them; the walls are paper thin.

**Author's Note:**

> (ITALIAN TRANSLATION Lovi's apology: "I am sorry my brother, stop crying. I hate to see you like that. Especially since I am the person who made you cry. I am sorry for everything."
> 
> Sorry if it's incorrect, I do not speak Italian.) 
> 
> Hello people!! Not sure if Hetalia is still as popular as it used to be, but I still love writing about it. 
> 
> Love ya's,
> 
> Jaimie Pear <3


End file.
